Sincerely
by pinkywriter
Summary: [PRZ, CHAPTER 14 POSTED]In 1996, a letter was sent to Angel Grove. With the letter, it gave heartache and pain to a young ranger’s heart. Now, an email provides detail on the infamous other man.
1. The Letter

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers Zeo does not belong to me. Disney respectively own these rights._

**Title: **Sincerely

**Summary:** In 1996, a letter was sent to Angel Grove. With the letter, it gave heartache and pain to a young ranger's heart. Since then, he knew that he and Kimberly would try to move on. However, an email provides more than just information on the letter, but information on the _other man_. Just who is he? What does this mean for Tommy?

**Rated: **T (Rating due to change)

**Author Note: **I wrote this two years ago while on break from college. However, this has been sitting in my files for quite sometime, so I decided to publish it online. Hope you all enjoy it. _**Read and review**_. _**No flames.**_

**CHAPTER ONE: **The Letter

It was a warm spring afternoon. The trees and flowers blossomed all around Angel Grove as it ensued a new season. With this new season, it provided love to those who were in love. Tommy Oliver and his friends were in the youth center as they relaxed after a long day of classes. The gang had decided to catch up on good conversation, as well as a chance to hang out.

The five Zeo rangers were all corners of the youth center. Tommy, Rocky, and Adam were lifting weights, whereas Tanya and Kat were catching up on their daily gossip. Billy, the team's technical assistant was watching his friends as he read a book.

"Tommy, you're doing great," Adam smiled as he watched his friend lift his weight, "One more rep and you beat Rocky," he joked.

"HEY!" Rocky chuckled with a laugh, "I'm still going to win this," he cackled. The three young men laughed as they walked over to Tommy's area of workout. He was doing a great job as he lifted his weight over his shoulders. He lifted it carefully as he tried not to injure himself.

As he continued on, he saw someone walk up to Ernie. The man walked over to the group as Tommy continued lifting his weights. While they circled around him, he heard the news of the woman that he loved.

"Hey Tommy," Ernie said as he walked over to the group, "a letter came for you," he smiled.

"Yeah, it's from Kimberly," Billy, his grey clad friend smiled in assurance.

As Tommy sat up, his friend Adam Park began to read the letter. The letter began with Kimberly discussing her days in Florida. Her days were filled with excitement and fun from training. However, the worse was yet to be explained.

"Tommy, I've met someone else," his friend retorted as he continued to read.

The young red clad man gulped as he hid his tears from his friends. His friends were in shock to hear that the woman he loved was now gone. Adam handed him the letter as he began to continue to read it.

_Everything would be perfect if it weren't for hurting you. But, I have to follow my heart._

As he closed up the letter, he let out a sigh before leaving. He knew his life wouldn't be the same again.


	2. While in Florida

_**AN:**_ Let's move this ahead nine months later. Tommy and his friends are still Zeo rangers, whereas things begin to develop from there.

It was about three thirty in the afternoon; Kimberly was practicing her routine for the Pan Globals. She missed home a lot. She missed her friends, her family, and most of all, the man she loved so much.

She was on the uneven bars as she swung from one to the other. She landed on her feet as she heard the clapping from a distance. She grinned as she raced up to the man she knew for a short while as he embraced her.

"That was great babe," he smiled as he hugged her, "Gold for sure," he grinned.

"You always say that," she wrapped her arms around him, "Once a dork, always a dork," she giggled.

Meanwhile, back in California, Tommy was in class as he sat there taking notes for his Physics exam. He tapped his pen lightly as he listened to the lecture. His friends Rocky and Adam sat to the left and right of him as he took his notes.

Kat and Tanya were sitting there passing notes around, quietly giggling. The two girls looked over at Tommy, who was looking so serious in writing. Kat threw him a note as he flinched a little to the sight of the note.

_Someone's so serious_.

Tommy shook his head as he wrote back to his girlfriend. He smiled a little as he saw her in awe with the lecture. He wrote her back before the teacher caught the two of them.

_I'm not serious. Only for many reasons. _

Kat giggled as she placed the note in her school bag. Suddenly, the bell rang as the students scurried out of the classroom. Tommy flung his school bag over his shoulders as he waited in the hallway for his friends.

The four of them walked out as they began chatting as they entered the computer lab. A slight hush was given by the monitor as she sat at her desk. The four shrugged as they began their homework.

In Florida, Kimberly was back on her routine. Her friend watched from the bleachers as she somersaulted across the floor. She did several before landing her dismount. With an assurance, he gave her thumbs up.

She smiled sweetly as she continued her routine. Music blared from the speakers as she perfected it over and over. A few tumbles later, Coach Gunter Schmidt sat next to the young man.

"She does good work," the older tall grey-haired man replied to the young man, "Your friend is really gifted in this," he noted.

The young man gave a nod as he continued to watch. He was her support system and also a great friend. She loved him like he was a close friend. Her friends treated him like a brother, but she only loved him as a friend, nothing more.

Coach Gunter Schmidt didn't go back on his word on Kimberly. She was elegant, graceful, and cunning on the gymnastics team. She portrayed the art of gymnastics with poise. Her warm smile welcomed many faces, his included.

As he watched, his friend surely was set to aim for gold. She raced up to him as she kissed his cheek as he smiled lightly. His blushy cheeks hid his feelings for her, but nothing could break their friendship.

While in the computer lab, Tommy was reading his emails. As he came across an email, he raised his eyebrow as he opened up the unfamiliar message. Through skimming it, he never understood the meaning of it.

_Tommy,   
You might not know who I am, nor do you may not know me. I was someone in your past that knows something about someone that was in your past life. From what I see or hear, the person is doing well. I know for a fact, you and this person seemed to be very much in love -- or were._

If you wish to contact me on who this is, email me back.

Sincerely  


He printed out the email as he continued researching his homework. Just who was this person? And what did they want?


	3. Guys Meeting

The following afternoon, Tommy and his friends were studying at his house. Adam, Rocky and Billy were studying for their Civil History exam, whereas Jason and Tommy were sitting adjacent to them doing some Calculus.

Tommy stretched a little as he fixated his eyes onto the next math problem as he tried to concentrate. The email quite couldn't shake him. He was still in shock who would know something about something he rarely knew anything about. As he continued with his homework, a frustrated growl escaped him.

"You alright Bro?" Jason asked his best friend whom he saw was tapping his pencil loudly in frustration, "Tommy?" he inquired. His best friend wouldn't budge. He was mentally drained from thinking. He laid his head down on the book as he pondered on the question.

"I'm fine," his red clad friend responded. Tommy continued with his assignment as he was sifting through his notebook to find an example of the problem he was working on. Jason questionably looked at his friend. In worry, he took a break.

His other friends also stopped what they were doing. In showing their concern, the three others walked over to the kitchen table as they saw Tommy's sullen face was in worry. He tried to hide his feelings about through a frustrated look due to a math problem, but it didn't help.

With a little hesitation, Tommy handed over to Billy the email. His grey clad friend raised his eyebrow to the mysterious writing. He wasn't sure how to solve this, but it would take some time to figure out who sent his friend the email.

Billy gasped as he read the email. He knew that he and Kimberly were keeping in touch since the break up, but since then, this didn't sound like her at all either. Someone knew something, and they had to get to the bottom of it.

While reading the email aloud, he pondered on the many possibilities on who may have sent the mysterious letter, but still no luck. However, back in Florida, the mystery continued on as the person continued writing a letter to him.

_Tommy,_

_The woman that you know is in good hands. She is working really hard on her craft and I must say, she's doing very well. Her home is where her heart is. Her love has shown me that she has a true caring nature about herself._

"I like that sweetie," Kimberly said as she peered over his shoulder, "you should write a book about me," she giggled. The young man smiled as he hugged her. His friend meant a lot to him in every way. Through it all, they were close friends. "Do you think he found out yet?" she asked. The man shook his head no as he continued writing.

As Kimberly stretched, she sat on top of her bed, reading a book for class. She was to finish it by the following week, but she knew she had to complete it in order to start figuring out her presentation.

"I'm almost done," the voice grinned as he showed her the draft, "it's just letting you know how things are going here with you," he stated as he handed her the sheet of paper. Kimberly skimmed through the white sheet of paper. She smiled as it detailed every part of her. "I'm so glad you're considering in helping me write this," it beamed with an assuring smile.

As the guys of Angel Grove continued on, the mystery of Kimberly and the Florida man were still yet to be revealed.


	4. The Phone Call

"I'll see you guys later," Rocky said as he got into his jeep, "hopefully, we can get to the bottom of who wrote you that email Tommy," he assured his friend. Tommy nodded as he saw his friend leave. Jason and Billy were already gone for the night. Adam left a few minutes later. The mysterious email still lurked on as Tommy pondered on who sent it and how they knew his email address and who to send it to.

Later that evening, Jason was sitting on his couch as he was watching television with his girlfriend Emily as the two flipped through channels on endless shows that were on reruns during that time. He sighed softly as he looked at his girlfriend. While watching television, the telephone rung a few times.

"Come on, answer," Kim said worriedly as she hoped her big brother would answer the phone, "C'mon Jase," she muttered. She paced around her room as her and her friend waited on answer. It was about six in the evening Florida time when she called, "C'mon T-rex, answer," she whined.

**9:15 P.M.**

**Angel Grove, California**

"Hello?" a familiar voice answered, "Oh hey Kim! You're looking for Jase? He's right here, hold on sis," Emily answered giggly as she handed her boyfriend the phone. Jason raised his eyebrow on which it was as he was handed the phone. He shrugged at Emily as he walked over to the kitchen with the phone.

"Hey stranger," he asked as he sat a few inches away from Emily, "how's everything in Florida?" he questioned his friend, whom he called his baby sister for years now. Kimberly explained her training was going well in Florida and things were crazy, "Ready for your next trials?" he questioned her. Kim giggled as she heard the words _trials_.

"I can't wait Bro," she smiled. Kimberly looked over at his friend as she smiled innocently at him. She bit her bottom lip as she looked at him. He kissed her hand in a joking as she shrugged him off in a jokingly gesture, "Oh hey, I'm flying into California in a few days," she said with a happy remark. Jason was on the other end of the phone as he smiled. He knew she had her reasons to visit, but she made sure it was alright with him first since she did hurt his best friend.

"I don't see why not," her friend replied, "We all can't wait to see you Kimberly," the black clad man said in reply. Jason assured her that there were a lot of changes since then and it would be best if he told her everything now; that way, she'd know what was going on.

"Great," the petite gymnast answered, "I hope to see you all soon," she smiled. Kim looked over at her friend as she gave a nod. Both Kim and Jason hung up as a smile escaped the young gymnast's face. She cuddled closer to her friend as he rested his arm over her, "I can't wait to see them," she beamed a smile.

"I can't either. You've told Jason about me right?" he cackled a laugh. Kimberly laughed a little as she threw a pillow at him. The two got up and started throwing pillows across the room as they laughed and played around till the mid-evening.


	5. The Airport

**Angel Grove International Airport**

**5:15 P.M.**

"What time did she say her flight was coming in?" Emily asked as she paced around with her boyfriend at the airport terminal. Jason checked his watch as he waited for his little sister and companion to board off their plane from Florida, "Jase?" she asked in concern.

"Oh sorry," the black clad man replied, "Kim said around seven fifteen," he stated as he placed his arm around his girlfriend. Rocky fumbled with his shoe as he tied it up. He anticipated in seeing his friend again as he waited. Time ticked slowly as they waited for their friend.

The scenic view of Angel Grove was becoming clearer as the plane touched down at six o'clock that evening. Kimberly and her companion were looking out the window as they anticipated in seeing their friends. The two looked at each other as a smile escaped the two of them. They were excited, but waited on everyone's reaction on which Kim brought with her.

Adam and Tanya were holding a sign that was written in green and yellow with the words, **WELCOME HOME KIMBERLY!** Billy waited at the terminal as he anticipated a hug from the girl he knew since elementary school.

While boarding off the plane, giggles from Kimberly finally set loose as she clutched her friend's hand. She couldn't wait to see her friends and most of all, see the sights again of her hometown. The young man smiled as he looked over at her. He was dressed in black slacks and grey shirt as he held her hand as they entered into the terminal.

"There she is!" Tanya squealed with delight as she jumped up and down, "KIM!!" she screamed. The redound gymnast screamed with delight as she saw some familiar faces. She let go of her friend's hand as she ran over to embrace Jason as a sea of hugs followed, "It's so good to see you," Adam remarked as he placed her in a hug.

"Same here," Kimberly replied as she hugged everyone. As she looked over at her companion, she introduced him to everyone. They all gasped as they saw the man that was supposedly stated to be _the other man_. "You guys, this is a friend of mine. Honey, this is everyone," she smiled as she introduced the man.

Stunned, Jason was the first to shake hands with the mystery man. He wasn't sure how to react to it, but shook his hand anyway. Emily followed the suit as the others joined with her. This was turning out to be an interesting evening after all.

Back in the city of Angel Grove, Tommy and Katherine were setting up the welcome home celebration for Kimberly and her companion. The red clad man looked over at Kat she placed things onto the table. However, as he looked at her, he couldn't help but think of the mysterious email, which continuously haunted his mind.

Kat looked over at her boyfriend as she saw him in a worry. She rubbed his arm in comfort as she continued placing the food onto the table. She knew that there was something wrong, but all she could do was console him of his worries.

After a few hugs and greetings later, Jason was driving everyone back to the Hillard's for the celebration. Jason looked in his rear view mirror at the young woman he knew as his 'sister' by friendship and sighed again at the man she chose to be with. He knew he had to get to the bottom of it, but he knew he wished his sister's happiness.

The young man next to Kim rubbed her hand softly as they both looked out the window. The two were poking fun of the scenes they both missed. A slight giggle escaped Kim again as the man made a gestured grin.

"So," Rocky said as he broke the ice, "how's things with you two?" he inquired as he turned to the two. Kimberly noted that she and her friend were doing well. He was looking for acting gigs as he supported his friend in her craft of gymnastics. Rocky was surprised at this young fellow. He was nothing like he would've imagined. The man spoke his mind that he was also an inspiring pianist in the making. At the age of six, his parents enrolled him into piano lessons, so that he could perfect it, but he refused and wanted to get into acting. "That's amazing," the blue clad man replied as he looked over at him, "Adam's into music like that too," he joked. Adam groaned a little as he looked at his friend. It only hinted that Adam had piano lessons that following weekend.

"Almost home guys," Emily replied as she looked at the back of the seat, "I'm sure you two can't wait to see Tommy and Kat," she noted as she glanced over at them. Kim cleared her throat a little as she looked at her friend in worry. She only hoped that Tommy would accept her friend and they'd continue to talk as friends.

It was only a matter of time for the mystery man to reveal himself.


	6. Eugene?

_**AN:**_ I hope everyone's enjoying this story. The big reveal is in this very chapter. Just who is the infamous _other man_ in Kim's life? Read on and find out.

--

As the night sky entered into Angel Grove, Jason and friends finally arrived at Kat's house. The house's décor was quite exquisite which decorated her driveway with balloons and streamers. Impressed, Kimberly smiled lightly at the way it was designed. She loved how it was adorned in pink and white streamers as she got out of the van.

Her friends got out of the van as they all entered inside the home. Kat and Tommy were sitting on the couch waiting on their friend's arrival. Jason walked in with Emily as Adam, Tanya, and Rocky followed the suit. Billy stood outside with Kim as they began to talk.

"Kim," her friend began, "we need to talk," he said sternly as he crossed his arms. The former pink ranger gulped as she knew she had some explanation. Her companion stood next to her, protecting her with his arm around her, "Sis, I know it's been a while, but what on earth?" he said in a frustrated tone. Kimberly raised her brow at her friend's tone of voice; she crossed her arms as he began to talk. "Listen Kimberly, I don't know what you're hiding from all of us, but who is _he_?" Billy's voice began to rise as he asked many questions.

"He's a friend Billy," the petite brunette replied, "just a friend," she said as she tapped her foot. All the letters, emails, and phone calls couldn't suffice the reason for Kim's reason for the other man. "If you'd just listen to the two of us, you'd know what's going on," she groaned a little. Billy looked at the man. He was about five-foot-seven inches, with a skinny build, but with a witty personality. "Billy," Kim said in comfort, "I know you want me to be happy with Tommy," she assured him, "But at the moment, I just need someone, not a boyfriend. He's all I got," she noted.

As the two began talking, the young man shook his head as he listened to the two of them discuss and argue. Meanwhile, back in the Hillard residence, everyone was chatting and enjoying the welcome home celebration. The laughs and chatter escaped everyone. With music blaring from the speakers, the party continued on into the evening. Kat peered over at the three talking. She only hoped that Billy could talk to Kim to get a better understanding of the whole _other man_ situation.

Rocky and Adam looked at each other in wonderment. Their only hope was that the three would come in and see everyone. Eventually, Billy opened the door of Kat's home, whereas Kim and her companion were still on the porch.

"Are Kim and her companion coming in?" Tommy inquired his friend. He looked over at the porch; Kim was resting her head over her friend's shoulder as they started talking. Billy shook his head as he turned to the side of his friend and her companion. He only hoped that the two would come in. Tommy sighed deeply as he looked over at the couple as he reached over at the plate of sandwiches. As he took a bite, he couldn't let her face escape his mind. "I just hope those two come in," he groaned a little.

"They will," Kat assured him, "I'm sure they just need some moments to talk," she stated as she sat next to him. Kim and her companion began to talk. Her friend looked in worry on how he'd be accepted into her circle of friends, since he was always known to be the troublemaker and prankster since who knows when.

"Are you sure they'll like me?" he asked her as he looked at her, "Kim?" he looked at her in frustration. Kimberly stroked his face, feeling the same way. She smiled as she kissed his cheek. As she took his hand, the two hugged before entering into the home.

"They'll love you as much as I do," the petite gymnast replied, "Eugene, they'll love you more than I love you as a friend," she giggled. The young man smiled as he embraced Kim tightly as he lifted her off the ground. The two laughed as he placed her back down, "Ready to go in?" she smiled again. The young man nodded and took her by the hand.

"Here they come," Tanya replied as she saw Kimberly walking in with the young man, "we were wondering what happened to you two," she smiled as she handed her friend a plate. Kimberly nodded with a smile as she handed her friend a plate. He kissed her cheek as he served her and him some food. Tommy cringed at the thought, but was curious on who the guy was with Kim.

"Tommy," she beamed with a smile, "this is my friend Eugene. Eugene, sweetie this is Tommy," she formally introduced the two of them. The two shook hands like they've never knew each other before. Tommy's jaw dropped as he shook the other's hand.

"Eugene Skullovitch," the man replied with a firm handshake, "it's good to see you again Tommy," he cackled a laugh. Still, Tommy was stunned, but wasn't sure how to react to his ex-girlfriend and her so-called new beau.

_He's dating her?_ Tommy thought to himself, _she's dating __him_ Tommy gulped as he sat back down next to Kat. He only hoped this was some sick joke that Kim only came back to talk to Tommy about the letter.

--

_**AN2: **_Anyone shocked? Leave me a message and tell me what you think.


	7. Late Chat Night

_**AN:**_ I know the last chapter caught everyone off guard who Kim's noted _other man _was, but will the issue die down or let it slide? Read on to find out.

--

The party finally died down from all the frenzy. Kimberly and Skull were laughing as they danced with Adam and Tanya. The four were laughing and poking fun of one another's dance style as Tommy huffed under his breath. He glared at the man that was around Kimberly as he watched their interactions.

Billy sat next to him as he patted his friend on the shoulder. He only hoped that assurance of the other man would leave him alone, but it wasn't so. Tommy shifted his eyes over to Kat who was talking to Emily on the couch. He sighed softly as he glanced up at the couple again.

He got up from his seat as he got up to cut in between Kim and her friend. As he took Kimberly by the hand, she raised her eyebrow at him as she saw his eyes connecting to her. Eugene sat down next to Rocky and Billy as the three started talking.

"Hey Skull," Rocky said with a grim smile, "I didn't know that you and Kim were dating," he said with an unsure answer. Eugene's reaction to the word _dating_ seemed interesting to the ears, but that wasn't the case. "Well, are you two?" his blue clad friend asked.

"Well," the young man began, "in case you're wondering, we did date," he explained. As he continued on with his conversation, he tried to explain that Kim and him did date, but as friends, "You see, Kim had invited me quite often to Florida," he reasoned with them about after Kim's departure back to Florida to Christmas, Kim needed moral support and the only person she could think of was Skull, whom at the time was chasing his dream of bettering himself, "she had heard this acting coach was in Florida and that was the only way for me to get my break. However, our lives were too busy to keep a relationship," he thoroughly explained. Billy and Rocky's mouths dropped. They were surprised, but weren't sure on whether or not to believe the former prankster.

Kimberly looked at Tommy who was clutching her hand in a slow dance. Her eyes began to wander as she pondered if she should tell him or not about the past several emails that she and Skull wrote together, as they attempted to explain the letter.

Tommy's chocolate brown eyes looked at Kim. He glanced up at her as he tried locking his eyes with hers. Although with his former girlfriend's eyes were continuing to fixate at Skull, whom was talking to their friends about many things. Worried, Kim looked at her friend, then at Tommy.

"Let's take this outside," he assured her, "I want to talk about everything that has happened," he stated as he took Kim by the hand. Kimberly nodded in agreement and went outside with Tommy. She looked back at Skull, who continuously started talking to everyone else at the party. "How's Florida?" he inquired. Kim's eyes began to shift as she began to worry about how she would have to explain Florida, Skull, and everything else.

"Oh Florida was good," the young girl replied, "You should've seen me Tommy. I made the top four in the Pan Globals, top two in the trials," she beamed with a smile. Tommy smiled back in assurance. He was very happy for Kimberly. Her goal was completed, but her heart now was in Florida, continuing her lifelong dream.

"Do you love him?" Tommy blurted out. Kimberly looked at her ex in wonderment, "Do you love Skull?" he asked again. The former pink ranger began to have a frustrated look on her face as she heard him say the word 'love' and 'Skull' in the same sentence.

"What?" she asked in return, "What on earth do you think that _I _love Eugene like that," she groaned. Tommy huffed under his breath as he saw the many ways that Skull was being affectionate to her. He groaned at the site, couldn't believe Kim would do such a thing, "He's just a friend Tommy," she huffed.

"Right, I've heard it all before Kimberly," the red clad man said as he rolled his eyes, "Kimberly, what have you done to us? Why?" he raised his voice at her. A cold glare entered through Tommy's eyes. He was annoyed and wanted answers.

"Us? Excuse me I don't recall you writing me a letter or an email saying that you and Katherine were dating," she replied as she crossed her arms, "Let alone I had to find out through the gang that you dated her nine months after we broke up," she hissed.

"Whoa now, who wanted to move on?"

"How dare you! I can't believe this. I come home to reason with a child. I can't believe you Tommy Oliver."

"A CHILD? Look who's talking."

"Kimberly!"

"What?"

Tommy pulled Kimberly close to his face as their faces met. Tempted, Tommy wanted to kiss her, but not in this time of night. With their late night chat, it turned out to be more of frenzy than reconciliation.

Skull overheard the two talk as he looked over at the former couple arguing. The two started pointing and hollering into the evening. He sighed as he made an effort to head outside to break up the fight. The gang peered through the windows as they watched him.

"I can't believe I came home to Angel Grove."

"UGH! Don't you have a girlfriend that you oh-so love?"

"Yeah I had one. Her name was Kimberly."

Kimberly's blood began to boil as she continued screaming back at Tommy. The two groaned at each other as glares escaped their eyes. Skull stood in between the two of them.

"Excuse me," he cut into the conversation, "if we can settle this in an adult manner, we'd all get along tonight. Kim, you're one of my best friends. Without you and Bulky, I don't know what I'd do, and Tommy, Kim's former other half, you two were great together. Why can't you both hear each other's side or my side for that matter?" he hesitated in talking to his two friends.

"SHUT UP!" The two said in unison.

Skull's face grew pale in worry. He wanted them to work it out, but his pep talk wouldn't help, but it was worth a try.


	8. The Following Day

_**AN: **_Hi all! Hope everyone's enjoying the story. If you have either reviewed or left a comment to me on email in regards to the story, don't worry I'll get them to this evening or the next. :)

--

The following day was the weekend. The teens were enjoying their afternoon as they all were at the Juice Bar. Kimberly was chatting with some friends whom she hadn't seen since she departed to Florida. Tommy was across the room working on some katas for his next class. The two exchanged glares as they looked at each other. Both Skull and Kat looked at each other as they shrugged as they sat down at a table a few inches away from Kim.

As the two began talk, they started talking about Kim's leave for Florida as well as Skull's acting career. With much to talk about the infamous letter, Skull tried to change the conversation about it, since it irked him and Kim so much.

"So," the pink Zeo ranger began, "how long is Kim staying here?" the young woman replied as she looked at Kim who was giggling and laughing with her friends Kelly-Ann and Margo. Skull fiddled with his straw before answering, he took a sip of his drink and proceeded with his answer.

"She's staying here for about a week or so," he replied, "I heard she's going to be touring Europe next with the gymnastics team. I just hope that she invites you guys this time to see her," he chuckled. Kat laughed a little as she looked at the former couple on the opposite sides of the room.

"Europe eh?" the pink clad female replied. Kat was happy for Kim, but at the same time, she wanted to talk to her friend too about the letter. It was only a reason to find out what caused her to write it. "What part of Europe?" she inquired as she sipped her drink.

"I heard Paris," the former prankster retorted. Kimberly walked over to where her friends were sitting and rested her head on the table. She was listening quietly to the sounds of her two friends talking, "heya sweetheart what brings you to this side of the table?" Skull joked with his friend.

"Nothing really," she smirked at him and Kat. Kat shook her head in a little laugh. As the three chatted Rocky and Adam were talking to Tommy about everything that happened the night before. "I just felt that I needed to talk to my friend that's all," she half smiled. Tommy looked over at Kim, and then at Kat. Kat gave a little wave as she saw Rocky pin down her boyfriend.

The three heard a loud thud as Tommy fell to the ground. He eased up as he got up from the ground as Rocky helped him up. Adam laughed as he saw the two wrestle. It was full of jokes till Kimberly walked over to the three men. She tapped Rocky on the shoulder as he was about to pin his friend again. "Mind if I cut in," she winked at Skull. Rocky gave a gesture of permission as he watched the former pink ranger wrestle.

"Kim?" Tommy looked up at Kim as she held him in a lock, "what on earth do you think you're doing?" he asked in wonderment. Kim twisted and maneuvered herself around Tommy's grasp as she pinned him down. Adam and Rocky gasped in shock at their friend and former ranger had such a good grip. "Ow, geez Kim," he muttered as he reversed the role.

Skull raised his eyebrow at his two friends. He only hoped that this wrestling game wouldn't be the best solution to solve their irreconcilable differences. He looked at the two of them. _Work this out please_, he thought to himself. He watched the two wrestle till one gave up.

"You're such a big baby," she huffed as she broke free from his lock, "look I don't need you to tell me what to do," she groaned. Tommy groaned as well as he got a hold of Kim's arm.

"Is that so?" he smirked as he pulled her closer, "Says who?" he released the lock as he let her walk away, "Kim?" he asked. Kimberly looked at him in a haughty glare as she dried her forehead from the sweaty beads.

Tommy went after Kim as he started talking to her. Kat raised her brow in wonderment. Her mind began to wander if they were actually going to talk or anything. "Kim!" she chased the two of them down, "We need to talk too," she said as she walked over to them. Kimberly nodded as she looked at her friend.

"I hope you can get it out of her," Skull said in assurance. He lightly tapped his friend's shoulder as he saw the former couple from a distance, attempting to talk. Several hands were in the air as they started chatting, as well as trying to give reasons, "I just hope there'd be a reason she and I came back," he sighed.

"What do you mean?" Kat queried at her friend, "Reasons for coming back?" she asked again. Skull hushed himself from what he knew, but just listened carefully. "SKULL TELL ME." The Australian beauty looked at her friend in concern. Now, she wanted answers.

**_Will answers be told? _**


	9. Table Talk

**_AN: _**Expect another chapter later on today.

---

"Skull, tell me the reasons why Kim came back," his pink clad friend noted as they walked around the sidewalks of Angel Grove, "You said you and Kim had a reason to return," she noted. Skull explained that the reason for returning to their city was to set the record straight about the letter. Kat gasped as she heard him. She wanted to tell Tommy, but didn't want his rage to continue from being hurt. In fact, it hurt Tommy so much that one afternoon; he didn't come home from school, which led Tommy's parents looking for him. He was later found at Adam's, consoling his worries with a karate match on television.

"Yeah, but I want you to hear the two of us and what we have to say," he stated as he shifted his hands into his pockets, "there's more than just her stating the 'other man' bit," he retorted as he stopped to tie his shoe. Kat pondered at that. Was there really another man or was Skull really just a friend?

Meanwhile, back at the Juice Bar's lockers, Kim and Tommy were talking. The two exchanged a few words about the infamous letter. Kim placed her hands on her hips as she arched her brow at Tommy. Tommy shrugged as he tried to get a reason out of her.

It wasn't long till they decided to talk out their differences. Both didn't feel like the argument should've started to begin with. After all, it was Kim and Skull's visit from Florida and the least part on their minds was either one to be still angry with the other when the other leaves again.

Kim looked over at the Juice Bar. There was an empty table that could seat four people. Formally, Kim offered Tommy to the table as they began talking again.

"Tommy," she said as she looked at him, "mind if we sit down? All that wrestling and fighting has made me exhausted," she noted as she fanned herself. Tommy laughed a little. He missed that little quirk in Kim. She giggled lightly as they returned to the Juice Bar. Adam and Rocky looked at their friends in wonderment.

_Did they really get back together?_ Adam thought to himself, _or are they still fighting?_ He pondered as he and Rocky left to hit the showers. As they left, the two young men looked over at Tommy and Kim as Skull and Kat walked back from their adventurous walk.

"Have a seat," Tommy said as he patted the chair to his friends. His two friends sat next to him and Kim as they began their table talk discussion on why Kimberly actually returned to Angel Grove, "Ernie, can we have four juice please?" he asked as he saw Ernie serving other customers.

"Sure Tommy," the man said as he prepped their drinks, "sounds like you all are going to have a talk, aren't you?" he asked. Tommy gave a nod as he paid Ernie for the drinks. As he returned to his seat, he passed the drinks out as they began their table discussion.

_I just hope this gets resolved_, Ernie thought to himself, _it's very unlikely that this letter was started by Kim_. Ernie sighed and went back to his duties in serving the other patrons of the Juice Bar. It was going to be one long afternoon.

"So, who's first?" Kat asked as she looked at her two friends, "Kim? Skull? Anyone?" she queried at the two of them. Both Kim and Skull pointed at each other as a slight laugh escaped them.

"I'll go first," the petite brunette replied, "where do I begin?" she said softly. She cleared her throat as she clasped her drink. As the conversation began, there were a lot of things to be said then done.


	10. Kim Explains Herself

_Disclaimer: I own the plot and Aileen. Everything else belongs to Disney / Saban._

A gasp entered the table as Kimberly started talking. Was there really a letter? Kimberly gave her insight on the letter. While explaining, she hoped that Tommy's anger wouldn't rage out. She only hoped that a reaction would provide some kind of way of reasoning with him.

"Tommy, say something," Kat said as she shook her friend as he couldn't leave his jaw from the table, "Tommy," she repeated. Tommy looked at her, but didn't budge. His mind was fixated on a letter that was written, sealed and sent to Angel Grove. He didn't know how to react, but took a few sips of his drink.

"Well," he began, "for starters, I'm glad we're talking about this now. Kim was it true a teammate of yours wrote it?" he asked before sipping his drink again. Kim sighed as she could recall that day.

"_Aileen, don't!" the gymnast screamed as she attempted to reach for her notebook, "Leen!" she shrieked. Her former teammate and friend Aileen Peterson was one of the finest gymnasts in Florida, but was also known as the team's caddy one. She loved starting trouble, especially with the new team members. Kimberly was writing Tommy and Skull several letters when the girl snatched her notebook. _

"_And who's going to stop me?" The petite, but rude gymnast replied. The two were running after each other as they chased each other around the gymnasium. "Certainly, you're mind is so fixated on boys," she huffed. She caught her breath before running again. Kimberly groaned as she chased her again. She was already out of breath and wanted the pettiness to stop. Skull had arrived from a long day from auditions when he saw the chaos._

"_What's going on?" Coach Schmidt stated as he saw the girls going after each other, "Ladies!" he hollered. The two female gymnasts stopped dead in their tracks when seeing their coach. "What on earth is going on in here? Aileen? Kimberly?" he questioned the two._

_The two gymnasts stood up straight as they were circled by their coach. He shook his head at the two who were sweaty and out of breath. He couldn't believe what was happening. Skull watched from a distance as he saw Kim twitching her eyes back and forth to the man._

"_She started it," Aileen groaned as she continuing to hold the notebook, "It's always the newbies sir that cause the trouble," she grinned innocently. Kimberly gasped. She didn't do a thing, but chase the girl to get her pink notebook back. _

"_I see. Kimberly, what happened?" the man asked her. The former ranger and now gymnast gulped before explaining. "Kim, what's your verdict on this?" he questioned again._

"_Sir, I was minding my own business and suddenly Aileen took my notebook," she confessed. Grouchy, Aileen groaned under her breath. The two gave haughty glares at each other._

"_Is that correct?" As Gunter Schmidt walked around the girls, he was very disappointed in their child-like behavior, "Ladies, I am very disappointed in both of you. You are here to train not clown around. Do I make myself clear?" The girls gave him a nod as he left the room. As the girls eased up, Aileen threw Kim's notebook at her as she grumbled under her breath. _

"_I'll get you one of these days Hart. Count on me on that," she glared. Startled, Kimberly sighed as she picked up her notebook. As Aileen left the room, Skull walked over to Kim._

"_Everything alright?" he asked his friend, "Kim?" he looked at her in worry. Kim sniffled as she looked at the mangled pages. She couldn't believe how cruel some people were in her team, especially one that she despised the most. He embraced her tightly as she clutched the notebook._

"And that's what happened," Kim recalled as she sighed as she rested her head on the table, "Aileen wrote this letter and she mentioned more than what I wanted to tell you," she cringed at the fact of her teammate. "I still can't believe this how I get a payback from her. She welcomes you into the team, till you see her true colors," she groaned.

"But, what was the letter about, the actual one I mean?" Kat asked her friend. Kimberly fought tears from her eyes as she looked at her three friends. She teared looking at the fact of revenge was the only answer those two could resolve their differences, "Kim?" she said as she handed her friend a napkin.

"The letter was about me leaving for Europe," the former pink ranger sniffled as she dried her eyes, "I wanted to explain further, but course Aileen decided to rip the letter up and write her own version of me saying I found someone else. She used me to believe that I couldn't handle a long distance relationship. She manipulated me to tell everyone that I broke up with Tommy so I could focus on gymnastics," she teared softly.

Kimberly dried her eyes. She wanted to come back to Angel Grove to explain a reason that could be her only chance to redeem herself in front of her ex-boyfriend with his new girlfriend. This was her only chance to let them know she still cared for Tommy, but also all of her friends.

She further explained between drying her eyes that there were letters being sent to the Juice Bar continuously using Kim's name and the fact of never returning to the place she called home. Tommy looked at her in sadness. He hugged her little as he looked at Skull and Kat. Skull sighed under his breath as he hugged her too as Kat followed.

"Maybe we can explain the emails too that were being sent out," he reminded his best friend, "I don't want them to think that we're hiding things," he reassured.

"Good idea," Kim said in return as she returned all the hugs, "you guys have to hear Skull's side. I've already given mine," she noted. And it was so, the day continued on with many hopeful moments.

_**AN: **_ Whew, this has been the longest chapter I've written for this story yet.


	11. Skull Explains Himself

_**Disclaimer: The following email and that is featured in today's chapter is owned by me**_.

Kimberly sighed as she felt at ease of her side of the story. She felt it was right to tell them what her teammate did to her during her grueling days of training. However, she couldn't believe the nerve of some of her teammates, especially Aileen. While she sipped her drink, Skull began his side of the story.

_Sometime in 1996_

"_Looking great Kim," he said as he saw Kim doing summersaults across the floor, "that'll be a perfect ten," he hinted. Kimberly made a face as she laughed a little at her friend's remarks. As she glided through the floor, she perfected her routine for the Pan Global trials._

"_Can you believe I chose you to come here?" she giggled as she dried herself with a towel, "I guess this what I get for perfecting everything," she said. Skull laughed at his friend as he watched._

_A few hours after, Kimberly sat in her room as she started reading a book for class. She had mounds of assignments to work on, but still remained to have an active social life. Skull sat in her room practicing his lines for an up-coming audition. Kim looked up as she heard him recite._

"_Skull, do you think I should write Tommy?" she said awkward worry. Kim hadn't heard from Tommy in over a year and she was worried that something may have happened. As she logged onto her email account, she gasped to find out some startling news._

**Subject: **Tommy's dating Kat

**Fr: **ApeboyRocko

**To:** Pinkgymnast

**Kimmie,**

**You're not going to believe me when I tell you this. The other day, I heard a rumor that Ernie saw Kat and Tommy were dancing in the Juice Bar…alone**. **I'm not sure if I'm buying into this or not.**

**Write back,**

**Rocky**

_Kimberly sighed as a tear escaped her face as she faced Skull. She began to cry as she tried to delete the email. Skull hugged her as she cried into his shoulder. She couldn't believe what was happening. Her high school sweetheart, her best friend and former ranger teammate had found someone else. _

"_Is it alright to cry?" she asked softly. Skull nodded as he consoled her. Her soft tears entered her eyes as she teared into his shirt. A slight sigh escaped her as she looked at him. "I better email him back, but what should I say?"_

"_Tell him how you feel Kim. Rocky's a friend that knows that you still love Tommy. You have to let him know the truth about the letter," he stated. Kim nodded as she dried her eyes._

"I couldn't believe what I was writing, but somehow every time I wrote you an email, it always got deleted," Kim said hesitantly. "I wasn't sure how to react because I thought you were always out with Kat."

"I got them Kim. I wasn't sure how you'd take it with me dating Kat," Tommy said in confession. "I know that we're talking about this now and I'm glad we're resolving this." Kim nodded as Skull continued with his story.

"Then, a few weeks before we came here, _I _sent you an email," he confessed. Tommy and Kat's jaws dropped. "But before you ask why, we wanted to give you this ourselves," he assured them. He handed them a letter that was supposed to be sent out a few days before they arrived.

**February 8, 1996**

**Dear Tommy,**

**As you may have known, there was a letter sent by somebody that crushed your heart. Recently, it was a plot to manipulate a friend of yours. She was deeply upset on how this affected her. People talked about you and her as if a relationship like that wouldn't last. I couldn't believe it myself when she told me. The reason for this was probably revenge on another teammate or so I hear. **

**Eventually, your friend and I will be arriving in Angel Grove in a few days. We'll straighten this out. I hope you understand the pain that this caused her.**

**Sincerely,**

**Eugene Skullovitch and Kimberly Ann Hart.**

"Kim helped with this letter since I felt her pain," the young man hinted. Tommy read the letter over and over as it was freshly written. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't. He looked at his friends and shook his head.

"Tommy, the way Aileen treated me was like dirt. She manipulated me in front of all the team," Kim sniffled. Tommy walked over to the corner of the Juice Bar. "Tommy, listen to me," she looked at him.

Tommy folded his arms as he looked blankly into the Juice Bar's walls. He sighed as Kim tried to reason with him. Skull tried his best as well. He wanted his friend to believe that the letter was all hoax.

"She's right you know Tommy," he said sternly. "We came back to set the record straight about it. We just want you to hear the side of it before it gets way out of hand."

"Tommy," Kat reassured the young red clad man, "you alright?" she asked him.

Tommy shook his head and left.


	12. A Reason

_**AN:**_ Hi all. Thanks to those who have constantly reviewed this story. I know I said this before, but this story was written two years ago, with some things switched here and there. If I could find the original concept I had of this story, I'd use it, but my computer loves eating up things. –groans- Anyways, enjoy the story. ;-)

--

With that instant, Tommy took his communicator and teleported himself to the lake. The lake was an important landmark to him now since he was known for visiting it when his heart was broken. As he walked around the lake, he just thought about things. One of them was the reason why Kim came back. He took a deep breath and let it out again as he just watched the water glisten like diamonds.

Back in the Youth Center, Kim sighed as she shook her head. She knew that it was best to explain things to Tommy, including the letter. However, things didn't go so well after Skull gave his side of the story. The petite young woman looked over at her two friends as she attempted to talk to them.

"We did everything we could Kim," her friend said as he patted her shoulder, "I just hope everything will be alright," he assured her. Skull patted her shoulder again as he left to find Bulk to talk to after a while. Kat sat next to her as the two began to talk.

"I came back here to Angel Grove to resolve this and now this happens," the young woman sighed as she rested her chin on her hand. "Kat, has Tommy ever talked to you about me?" she asked.

Kat sat silent for a moment, but knew that Tommy still had feelings for Kim, but now it was all a mystery. "He did talk about you the first few hours after the letter was sent," she noted. As they continued to talk, the women laughed and talked about the crazy days when Kim was in Angel Grove and how things take its course.

The young ballerina removed her communicator. Kim raised her brow as she looked in wonderment at her as it was handed to her. She placed into her hand as she closed it.

"Maybe its wise that you two talk this out," she assured her friend. With a nod, Kim hugged her friend as she took the communicator. Kim left as she looked for a place to teleport to.

Kat sighed as she only hoped her two friends would work out what just occurred. Billy walked over from a long day at the Power Chamber. He sat next to her as they began to talk.

"Hey Kat," he said as he looked at his friend, "everything alright?" he questioned her. Kat looked at him as she shook her head lightly. In concern, Billy wondered where Kat's communicator went. She noted that she gave it to Kim to talk to Tommy. Interesting enough, the two just started talking about the letter and the email.

"Both Kim and Skull said that the letter was written by a teammate of Kim's," she said with a slight sigh, "It was some girl named Aileen or something like that. She manipulated Kim in front of her teammates and coach to believe she wasn't capable of handling a long distance relationship," she continued. Billy nodded along as he listened to the stories.

"Interesting," the grey clad young man said as he nodded in agreement, "so, the letter was written in manipulation, but what about the email that Tommy got?" he inquired.

Kimberly arrived at the lake as she saw Tommy pacing around and throwing rocks into it. She took a deep breath before walking over to him. _Here goes nothing_, she said to herself as she walked over, "Tommy, can we talk?" she asked him.

Startled, Tommy turned around as he looked at his ex-girlfriend. Kim walked over to him as a flashback escaped the two of them.

_Sometime in 1994_

"_They said back at the gym I'd find you here," the young girl replied. The young Tommy Oliver jumped off the area he was practicing and greeted his young friend. He walked over to her as they began their conversation_.

"_Yeah, I like working out here sometimes and smell the fresh air," he stated as he blinked a few times with the sun's glare blazing into his eyes. As the two continued to talk, they reminisced about Tommy losing his green ranger powers._

"_We miss you."_

_Tommy shook his head as he looked at his friend. The two looked at each other, and then Tommy connected with the words that a team before him was even started. However, Kim didn't think so._

"_I__ miss you," she stated as she looked at him. Both in silence, Tommy took her hand as he pulled her into a kiss._

"Sure Kim, we can talk," the young red clad male said as he continued looking at the lake, "What brought you here?" he asked in awkwardness.

"A reason," she said in reply. "Tommy there's a reason why I came back to Angel Grove," she assured him.

"Well…"

"I came back to Angel Grove because I wanted to settle things. The letter that was sent to you was all a threat from Aileen. She used me so many times when she needed someone to cover for her in the gym." Tommy huffed under his breath as he shook his head to the reason that was told before. He still couldn't believe it, but he let her continue.

"Aileen used to be also a roommate of mine during the Pan Global trials. She was jealous and controlling. She didn't know when to quit with the pettiness. Then, one afternoon, I heard from a teammate she had a hold of my letter I was writing you and rewrote it, attempting to forge my writing and accusing me of many things to get kicked off the team."

Kim was right. Aileen was overly zealous and manipulative. She used many teammates, which also included Kim. Since Kim arrived, the young girl would become friends with the new people, and then the craziness started. She did everything to cause trouble. However, when Kim stepped out of their room they shared while she was in Florida, Aileen attempted her own way of handling the letter to Tommy.

According to some, the letter sat on Kim's desk as she was on the phone. In a grudge to the new teammate, Aileen took the handwritten letter and destroyed it before Kim returned. With that, she wrote a new one as she blamed Kim for stealing a few things from their room that belonged to her. Months had passed since then and Aileen was asked to leave training from the Pan Globals. Now, it was up to Kim to reason with her now ex.

"Aileen sounds like she could be a handful. Will she be at the Pan Globals?" Tommy asked as he fiddled with his sleeve of his shirt. Kim shook her head no, but walked closer up to Tommy's height level.

"She won't be there. I think she got banned from anything that's related to it," Kim replied as she looked at Tommy. "But, I do have to say the email explains that Skull and I are just friends. I mean we did date, but just as friends," she assured him.

Tommy gave a smug. He still couldn't believe his ex and his friend were dating, but it was only a friendship courtship they had together. As the sun began to set, Tommy looked at Kim.

"I guess now, this next question will be a piece of cake," she giggled. Tommy laughed a little as he looked at her. He lightly pulled her by the hand.

"I've heard that before," he smiled as he touched her hands. The two laughed a little as they watched the sun set.

"_I've wanted to do that for a long time," the former young ranger said._

_Kim laughed a little as she blushed. "Yeah me too."_

"_I guess now this is a piece of cake."_

"_What's that?"_

"_Kimberly, will you be my date to the dance?"_

The sun began to set as the two shared a glance as they threw rocks into the lake.


	13. Packing and Party

The following week was crazy. There were four suitcases sitting in the hallway of Jason's house as a gymnast and her friend packed for their return to Florida. Downstairs, Tommy and Kat along with the others were preparing for a bon voyage party for the two of them.

Rocky and Adam were blowing up balloons as they placed them all over the living room, whereas Kat and Tanya were helping Jason place food onto the table, and Tommy was in the kitchen, trying to guard the cake from hungry Rocky.

The two came down the stairs as Kim's face beamed as she saw the decorations. She shook her head at Tommy as he shrugged at her. The two shared a quick laugh as Billy and Kat looked at each other in wonderment.

As the party began, music began to blare from the speakers. The gang started dancing the day away as they enjoyed each other's company once more before a final goodbye. Jason danced in between Kim and Skull as Emily laughed at him for being an overprotective big brother to his friend.

"Jason, come dance with me," Emily whined a little as she pulled her boyfriend away, "let them be," she joked. Tommy wiggled his hips a little as Kat and Kim laughed at their friend's dance moves.

"Somebody can't dance," Tanya teased her red clad friend, "Tommy, try to do this," she hinted as she demonstrated a dance move. Adam followed the suit as everyone else joined in.

Into the evening, everyone was eating and talking as the two friends were spending their last few hours in Angel Grove. Their bags were already placed downstairs as it waited to be taken to the airport the following morning.

Kim and Tommy were talking in the living room with several friends. Protectively, Skull glanced over at her as he saw her friend wave. The two shook their heads as Kim continued talking to Tommy and Kat about Europe.

"Don't go," Tommy whimpered softly at his friend. Kat laughed a little as she nudged her friend playfully. "Seriously, who's going to save me now?" he laughed.

"Kat can save you," the petite brunette laughed. Kat and Kim laughed as they looked at Tommy. "Hey Kat, I have a proposition for you."

"Uh oh, Kim, whenever you say that – something happens."

Kimberly was eyeing her and Skull's bon voyage cake as there was still some icing left from when Rocky decided to put his fingers on it. She walked over to the cake, pondering on an area of the pink cream cake that Tommy had bought with Jason for the occasion.

She motioned to her friend as Kat walked up to her. The two whispered into each other's ears on a plan to get their two friends who were talking. The two grinned as they took icing from the cake.

As they walked up to Tommy and Skull, the two men gulped looking at the two females. Suddenly, a shriek from behind them got them screaming.

"Someone had to do it," Rocky chuckled as he smashed icing into his two friends' cheeks. The girls laughed as they were slathered in butter cream icing. The two shook their heads. "Ahhhhh I can explain." Rocky ran around the living room as he tried to hide from his two pink clad friends.

The gang laughed as Rocky scurried over to the couch where Tanya and Adam were sitting. As the two girls tried to lunge forward to get him back, Tommy blocked them from their friend. As a result, Tommy's face was smeared from the gooey substance.

"We love ya Tommy," the girls said in unison. The two girls laughed as they attempted to wipe their faces from what happened earlier.

"Love ya too," he replied as he reached over to grab a napkin.

He gave a smile and a wink to his two friends as he cleaned himself up after a crazy conspiracy. It was one evening no one would forget.


	14. To Europe or Bust

The following day was filled with hugs, kisses, and many goodbyes. Kim and Skull were heading back to Florida on a happy, but sad note. They brought with them many surprises, as well as unexpected revelations. In the end, many to say the least would think their journey ended at the airport. However, that wasn't so. Everyone, including Tommy and his friends were there to witness the two leave.

Kim was placing her bags onto the conveyor belt as Skull was shaking hands or hugging their friends. Tommy walked up to her as she gave him a smile. The two stood by the conveyor as they talked.

"Don't go," he pouted innocently, "it'll be weird without someone to throw a rock to when we're skipping stones by the lake." Kim giggled as she looked at her red clad friend.

"Don't worry Tommy, I promise to write you everyday or in fact, email," the former pink ranger said with a giggle. Tommy nodded with a smile as they hugged. Skull watched his two friends as he looked on. He and Bulk gave each other a firm handshake, but as a result, Bulk picked him up off the ground.

"Tommy, before I go, I forgot to tell you this at the lake."

Tommy raised his brow, but he wasn't sure on what she was going to tell him. As he listened, she reasoned with him that there are many things she still had to explain to him, but one day she would. In agreement, Tommy hugged her again.

"Bulky," the young tall man said as he embraced his friend, "I'm so going to miss you." The comedic two-some laughed once more as jokes were being played and laughs began to rise.

The hours went by as everyone waited for Kim and Skull's flight to depart from Angel Grove. Pictures were being snapped and many memories were starting to build. Kat stood in the picture with her friend as well as successor. Smiles drew cross her face and Kim's as the two laughed to their hearts content on the ranger boys.

Within a few more hours, the plane would be arriving to take the two back to Florida.

**11:15 A.M.**

**Angel Grove International Airport**

_**Flight 2433 is now boarding to Orlando, Florida. Flight2433 is now boarding.**_

"This it," the petite gymnast said as she jumped up and down. "I'm going to miss you all." Kim sniffled as her friends formed a group hug. Tears trickled down her face as she looked at all of them.

"Come back soon Kimmie," Rocky said as he embraced his friend. "Don't forget your always apart of us." He hugged her again before drying his own eyes.

"My home's always welcome to you sis," Jason said as he embraced his best friend, "Emily couldn't be here, but she said don't forget to write her." Kim nodded as she hugged him.

"Skull, or should I say Eugene," Tommy said as he shook the young man's hand. "It's been quite an interesting meet to see you. When you become famous, don't forget about us." The two men laughed as handshakes were exchanged.

"Kim," Kat said as she turned to her friend, "make us proud." She gave her friend a tight embrace as she handed her a letter. Kim shook her head, but hugged her friend again.

After several hugs and handshakes later, Skull and Kim were heading into the airport terminal to their plane. The hot sun of Angel Grove started to glare into their eyes as they placed their sunglasses over their eyes. As the plane began to take off, the vision of Angel Grove was almost a memory.

The gang began to wave as they saw the plane depart. Tommy stood by the window as he watched the woman that he loved so much leave his life again.

_**A few days later**_

"Mail call!" one of the gymnasts said as she skipped through the gym holding up several pieces of mail, "Hart, come get your mail!" The petite brunette raced over as she was handed an envelope.

Kimberly smiled as she thanked her friend. As she sat on the bleachers, she frantically opened the letter.

**May 2, 1996**

**Kim,**

**There is a surprise for you outside the gym. Take a look.**

**Your buddy,**

**Skull**

Kim raised her brow as she wondered what her friend meant. While walking outside, Skull was standing next to a rather large box. With his grim smile, she didn't know how to react to it.

"Kim, I know this is sudden, but there's something in this box that you might like more than I would," the young man said as he patted the box down. Kim laughed a little in wonderment. "Open it."

As she opened the box, she gasped to find something that truly made her smile. She gasped as someone hugged her as tightly as tears trickled down their faces.

_Thank-you_, she mouthed as she embraced the man that was apart of her life, but has now reentered it. The two looked at each other in awe as a smile crossed their faces.

"Sincerely yours," Tommy said with a smirk, "Tommy Oliver." He smiled as he hugged her.

"To Europe or bust," the young petite gymnast giggled still holding onto his embrace, "I'm just so glad you're here." The two shared a smile as they looked at Skull who gave them an approval with a thumb's up.

**FIN**


End file.
